NanaxHachi meet again in London
by waterproof1993
Summary: This fanfic sets place in the future of NANA where Nana has dissappeard and Hachi receives the photos the paparazzi gave to her where Nana appears singing in a pub in London. So Hachi goes to London to look for her and they finally meet after years being apart.


So this is a Nana fanfic I wrote a few years ago. It sets place in the future, when Nana has disappeard and Hachi and the others are trying to look for her.

The photos that the paparazzi gave us are now in my purse. I'm here in London. I need to find you Nana. Where are you? Do you remember that day when we bought the apartment together? It felt like those happy days would never be over. How did we end up like this? Why are we so far from each other? Will we ever meet again and go back to the way we were? Maybe that's impossible. But, you know what Nana? I never lose hope.

Hachi was in the streets of London asking if anybody could recognize the bar where Nana appeared in the picture. After a few days, finally somebody said yes and kindly took her there and showed her the way. When she was in front of the bar she found herself not being able to move a muscle. She didn't know what words she would tell her if she found her there. How Nana would react. Hell, she didn't even know if she'd find her there. She filled herself with courage and opened the door.

It was really quiet. Very few people were there having a drink. Hachi could see the small scenery in the corner where Nana was singing in the picture. She imagined her there, and she almost could feel her. She approached the waitress and showed the picture to her, asking if she could recognize her. The waitress told her she was a regular singer in that bar and that she would come that night. She told her to wait for an hour more or less because she would come early to prepare herself.

Nana, did you know how I felt in that moment? The whole world fell over me. I was so nervous. I was trying to imagine the moment were I would meet you again after all this time. Where I would tell you to come home where all of us are waiting for you, Yasu, Nobu, Shin… Everyone misses you so much. You were the one that pulled us together. Without you it's not the same, and it will never be.

Hachi decided not to wait there but to take a walk outside. That way she could put her thoughts in order. She repeated in her head over and over again the first words she would say to Nana, how to convince her, how to actually talk to her without falling apart and start crying like a little girl. That hour felt longer than the whole years she spent with Nana in her apartment, but finally she looked at her clock and it was time already so she headed to the bar.

When she entered she was not able to make another step. She saw her there, in the scenery, singing. Nana was singing, right in front of her. The song was such a painful one. Her voice sounded beautifully, but mournful, it was not the usual voice which Hachi had heard in so many concerts. Hachi was brought back to that first performance over the table from the apartment.

She looked at Nana and for the first time their eyes met. Nana didn't look away but instead, she fixated her eyes on Hachi, and stared directly at her. Hachi felt so many emotions right through her heart that she felt like fainting. Without taking her eyes away or even stop singing Nana started crying, tears were rolling down her face and Hachi followed her but with more audible sobs.

In-between the concert Hachi found the strength to at least sit down into a table to wait for the show to be over. After an hour of stunning songs Nana said goodbye to her public and left into the room behind the bar counter. Hachi thought about going there to say hello to her, but she could not move. She was so afraid of what was about to happen, she took another sip of her tea with her eyes fixed on the microphone that Nana had just used. And suddenly Nana appeared in front of her and asked:

"Is this seat free?" It was the question Hachi had asked her the first time they met on that train. To honor the occasion Hachi answered "Yes, sit" With a bright smile on her face. Nana returned the smile and while she was sitting she made a signal to the waitress pointing the tea Hachi was having and asking her to bring another one.

There was a silent for a moment that both of them felt they couldn't break. Both were afraid of ruining that moment. It had been years since they had seen each other. Or talk to each other. And now they were face to face. The memories that flooded their heads were immense. That time in the train, the time they decided they would live together although they didn't even know each other, the concerts, the laughs in that table in front of the window, the strawberry glasses…

Finally, Nana was the first to break the silence with a simple question. "How are you doing Hachi?"


End file.
